Hyung, Saranghae
by Raein Ren
Summary: Kau tahu artinya kehilangan? Yakinlah, kau tak akan pernah benar-benar tahu, Sampai kau sendiri mengalaminya.. EXO's HunHan Couple. REAL YAOI.


Author : Nam Raein  
Main Cast : HunHan (Sehun-Luhan)  
Support Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai).  
Length : One Shoot  
Genre : Fluff, AU, Brothership, Gaje, Angst dll.  
Rating : T  
N.A : okke, ini ff kalo dibilang yaoi yah, entahlah, kalo dibilang brothership, mungkin, okkeh adaripada bingung, mending baca sendiri aja wkwkwkwk

hahahaha nih cast boleh punya Ortunya tapi nih cerita asli dari Raein~!

NO SIDER~!NO PLAGIATOR~!

Don't Like?

Just Leave~!

NamRaein_1106

—oo—OO—oo—

Hujan sudah reda beberapa saat yang lalu. Bau tanah yang diserbu air hujan meyeruap keudara. Suasana disekolah dasar yang sudah sunyi semakin hening setelah diguyur hujan lebat beberapa saat yang lalu. Keheningan itu berangsur-angsur pecah akibat celotehan seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk lobi sekolah dasar tersebut.

"Ah.. hyung mana sih?! Jam segini kok Aku belum dijemput?" gerutu bocah laki-laki yang bernama Sehun seraya menghentakkan kakinya kelantai.

"Sehunnie, kok belum pulang?" suara lembut yeoja yang tak lain adalah walikelas Sehun.

"Iyaa.. hyungku belum datang menjemput" jawab Sehun dengan air wajah marah.

"Yasudah, ditunggu saja disini hingga Hyungmu menjemput" ucap walikelas Sehun seraya tersenyum hangat dan membelai rambut Sehun lembut.

"Ne.. Arasseo" jawab Sehun dengan disertai senyuman yang mengukir wajahnya.

Suasana hening kembali menyeruap ketika walikelas Sehun beranjak meninggalkannya sendiri dilobi sekolahnya. Sehun mencoba mencari-cari kegiatan yang membuatnya tidak jenuh menunggu, namun semua itu sia-sia, ia terus dibayangi rasa bosan yang telah menyeruap keseluruh tubuhnya.

2 setengah jam sudah Sehun menunggu Hyungnya dilobi, namun hyungnya tak kunjung datang, Sehun perlahan melirik jam tangan abu-abunya yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya.

"Omo! Jam 3 sore, Hyung kau dimana? Aku takut disini" ucap Sehun lirih pada dirinya, dengan mimik wajah ketakutan Sehun mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan melorotkan bahunya dikursi lobi.

Perlahan namun pasti Sehun mulai menangis karena ketakutan, ia takut berada disini sendiri ditambah hari sudah mulai gelap karena cuaca mendung dan ia belum juga dijemput oleh Hyungnya.

"Sehunnie!" seru seorang Namja yang tak lain adalah Hyungnya Sehun.

"Hyung!" ucap Sehun seraya berlari mendekati Hyungnya dan memeluk erat Hyungnya itu.

"Sehunnie mianhaeyo.. hyung terlambat menjemput karena tadi ada tambahan pelajaran, mianhae" jawab Luhan yang tak lain adalah Hyungnya Sehun seraya menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi dongsaengnya itu.

Kemudin Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju mobilnya yang berwarna merah yang sudah terparkir di tempat parkir sekolah.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya. Namun Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya diam dan tetap fokus kelangkahan kakinya.

"Sehun, kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi kepada Sehun.

"Ah, lupakan, Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai dirumah" jawab Sehun dingin seraya melepaskan gandengannya dengan Luhan.

—oo—OO—oo—

"Sehunnie, kau mau makan apa? Biar Hyung buatkan." ucap Luhan lembut kepada Sehun.

"Tidak usah Hyung, Aku tidak lapar." jawab Sehun seperlunya dan kemudian masuk kekamar dan membanting pintu kamar keras.

_Sehun kenapa? Tingkahnya begitu datar dan dingin, apakah ia marah kepadaku?_ gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sore itu Sehun menampakkan air wajah yang tidak biasanya, sekarang air wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang dingin dan ketus, dan itu membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

Kemudian Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun, dengan perlahan Luhan membuka pintu dan kemudian berjalan masuk kekamarnya dan segera menanggalkan seragamnya berganti dengan baju rumahan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun sudah duduk manis diruang keluarga dan menonton televisi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Luhan lembut seraya melorotkan bahunya kesofa yang sama dengan Sehun.

"_Nothing special_." jawab Sehun seperlunya dan lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan manja seraya medekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

"Apa?" jawab Sehun dengan nada ketus.

"Jangan marah, kan Hyung sudah bilang, Hyung tadi ada tambahan pelajaran, kan kau tahu sendiri Hyung sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan." Ucap Luhan dengan menatap lekat kedua bola mata dongsaengnya itu. Namun Sehun tidak bergeming, ia tetap diam dan menatap kosong kearah layar televisi yang sedang menyala itu.

Lama menunggu jawaban Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya, Luhan membetulkan posisinya dan menatap aneh kearah Sehun.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau mengacuhkan Hyungmu?" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sejak tadi Hyung, sejak Hyung membiarkanku sendirian disekolah dan membiarkanku menunggumu terlalu lama." Jawab Sehun dengan nada dingin dan kali ini tanpa melihat Luhan sama sekali.

"Sehunnie.. hyung sudah bilang, hyung ada tambahan pelajaran." jawab Luhan menyakinkan Sehun.

"Tau kalau Hyung akan telat menjemputku, seharusnya hyung telepon aku dulu, dan tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian, kalau tau begitu lebih baik aku pulang dengan Kai dan tidak menunggu Hyung!" jawab Sehun dengan intonasi rendah dan mulai menangis.

"Mianhae Sehunnie.. uljima.." jawab Luhan dan mulai memeluk Sehun hangat.

"Hyung.. jangan pernah biarkan aku sendirian." rengek Sehun seraya membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Ne. arasseo." jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum simpul kepadanya.  
Kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Luhan tersenyum simpul kepada Sehun yang tengah menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis." ucap Luhan kepada Sehun seraya membelai surai Sehun lembut.

"Ne, Hyung, tapi aku takut jika kau membiarkanku sendiri." ucap Sehun dengan nada lirih.

"Aniyo, Hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi" ucap Luhan dengan yakin, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk setelah mendengarkan ucapan Hyungnya tersebut.

Beberapa saat mereka bercanda dan bermain dihalaman rumah, yah, kira-kira 30 menit lah, dan sekarang mereka tengah berbaring dibawah sinar matahari yang tak terlalu menunjukkan eksistensinya—karena cuaca lumayan mendung.

"Hyung?" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Waeyo?" jawab Luhan seraya menatapkan pandangannya kearah kedua mata dongsaeng tercintanya.

"Hyung aku lapar.." rengek Sehun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
_YaTuhan, Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan_. umpat Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Hyung.. kok diem aja? Sehun lapar Hyung.." ucap Sehun kembali dan masih menggunakan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ehh, katanya tadi tidak lapar?" goda Luhan sambil tersenyum renyah.

"Ah, ya sudah, aku tidak jadi makan" ucap Sehun dengan merengutkan bibir. Dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaengnya.

_—oo—OO—oo—_

"Hyung! Ireona! Ayo kita main diluar.." seru Sehun membangunkan hyungnya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu hyungnya.

"Ahh..~" desah Luhan malas.

"Hyung.. ireonna!" teriak Sehun ditelinga Luhan dan membuat Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Ah iya-iya, aku bangun!" ucap Luhan seraya menatap mata dongsaengnya. Yang ditatap sedang menyeringai senang.

Pagi itu, Sehun dan Luhan seperti biasa, menjalani kehidupan layaknya kakak dan adik, mereka bermain di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang lumayan besar.

"Hyung, kok berhenti ngejar aku? Hyung capek?" ucap Sehun polos dan menatap hyungnya bingung.

"Anieyo." ucap Luhan dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hyung? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit?" ucap Sehun panik karena melihat wajah hyungnya yang pucat.

"Ah, jinjja? Tidak, tidak papa hyung baik-baik saja." ucap Luhan dengan berbohong. Sehun hanya melihatnya bingung, ia tau keringat dingin bercucuran dikening hyungnya, maka Sehun terpaksa menghentikan permainanya dengan hyungnya.

Pagi itu suasana kacau, Luhan mengunci diri dikamarnya, bahakan Sehun tidak diperbolehkan masuk, Sehun bingung akan apa yang akan terjadi, belakangan ini Hyungnya sangatlah berbeda, ia menjadi seorang yang mudah lelah dan sering mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya secara tiba-tiba, dan ketika Sehun bertanya kenapa? pasti Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan membahas topik lain.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Hyungnya keluar dari kamar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ne. gwenchana." jawab Luhan kemudian menghampiri dongsaengnya yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Hyung, sebetulnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun langsung pada inti permasalahan.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat. "Emang, Aku kenapa?" jawab Luhan sedikit bercanda.

"Hyung, itu sama sekali tidak lucu." ucap Sehun dengan mengerucutkan hanya meringis dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat mata dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Sehun membangunkan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ah, gwenchana." Jawab Luhan seadanya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

—oo—OO—oo—

Haripun sudah semakin larut, kini hanya ada Luhan yang masih terbangun dan sedang menunggu Appa dan Ommanya pulang dari kantor. Sehun yang sudah tertidur masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?" ucap Omma dengan lembut seraya membelai surai Luhan lembut.

"Belum," jawab Luhan apa adanya, dan menundukkan kepalanya_._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang? Kau sudah minum obat? Dan juga Sehun belum tau tentang yang terjadi kan?" ucap Omma membrondong sejumlah pertanyaan kepada Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne Omma, sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi bermain seperti dulu, aku mulai merasakan dampak dari penyakit ini. Dan Sehun sudah mulai bertanya." Aku Luhan dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti akan tau." jawab Omma santai.  
Luhan mulai menatap kedua mata Ommanya dan mulai membuka mulut.

"Omma! Sampai kapan? Sampai aku mati baru Sehun diberitahu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada meninggi.

"Sayang, apa yang kamu bicarakan?" ucap Omma dengan nada bingung.  
Sementara Sehun dikamarnya mulai menggeliat dan mendesah pelan._ Uhhh, aku haus~_

"Omma! Aku.."terdengar ditelinga Sehun suara hyungnya yang sedikit bergetar kiranya hyungnya menangis, namun ia tidak tahu pasti akan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Luhan! Jangan membantah, Omma tidak suka mendengar kata kematian keluar dari mulutmu!" terdengar juga suara Omma berbicara tegas kepada hyungnya.

_apakah mereka sedang bertengkar?_ ucap Sehun lirih dalam batinya.  
"Sudahlah sayang, masuklah kekamarmu dan beristirahatlah." Terdengar juga suara Appa menasehati Luhan.

_Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Ucap Sehun kembali naik keatas ranjangnya dan kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan membawa sejuta pertanyaan dalam tidurnya.

—oo—OO—oo—

6 month later.

"Sehunnie! Ayo cepat pulang!" seru Omma tiba-tiba saat aku sedang makan siang bersama Kai.

"Omma? Kan aku belum saatnya pulang." jawabku asal sambil menatap mata Omma yang sepertinya habis menangis.

"Tenanglah, Omma sudah meminta ijin agar kamu dipulangkan lebih awal." Jawab Omma membuatku bingung, aku dan Kai saling bertatapan dan bingung dengan yang dikatakan Omma.

"yasudah, Kai, aku pulang dulu yaa, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang." Pamitku kepada Kai dan Kai hanya mengangguk faham.

Omma membawaku masuk ke mobil silver miliknya yang tengah terparkir didepan sekolah. Aku bingung dengan maksud Omma menjemputku lebih awal dan jarang sekali Omma yang menjemputku, kan biasanya aku dijemput Luhan Hyung, namun beberapa bulan ini aku lebih sering pulang dengan Kai, karena hyungku selalu terlihat kurang sehat, dan aku tidak tega jika melihatnya menyetir untuk menjemputku setiap hari.

—oo—OO—oo—

Dengan menjemputku lebih awal dan membawaku kerumah sakit ini, juga aku lihat Appaku disini tertunduk lesu, sudah pasti itu bisa dijadikan patokan terhadap perasaan aneh yang sempat aku rasakan sebelumnya. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin mendahului berbicara sebelum mendengar langsung penjelasan dari mulut Omma. Dan, sepertinya aku tidak salah menebak.

"Omma, kenapa Omma menangis?" tanyaku polos ketika melihat mata Omma mulai merebakkan air mata.

"Luhan.." belum sempat Omma menyelesaikan pembicaraan aku memotongnya.

"Hyung?! Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyung?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Begini ya Sehun sayang.." seiring dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Omma tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas, seolah sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan aku dengar dari mulut Omma.

Sampai disini arah pembicaraan itu sepertinya mulai menemukan titik terang. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, aku sudah bisa meraba arahnya, membaca kemana jalur pembicaraan Omma.

Saat Omma berbicara sepatah demi sepatah kata, aku tidak menyela sama sekali meski dadaku waktu itu ingin memberontak. Aku biarkan Ommaku melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa potongan sedikitpun.

Suasana hening itu membuat suasana menjadi tegang. "Jadi, sebenarnya.. hyungmu sudah" Sesaat, Omma menarik nafas, mengusir rasa kaku dan gugup yang menguasai dirinya.

"Bagini, Sehun sayang. Sebenarnya Hyungmu sudah mengalami sakit kanker sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.." kedua tanganku yang kusembunyikan dibalik punggungku saling meremas, harap-harap cemas menunggu lanjutan kalimat Omma. Dadaku kian bergemuruh aneh.

"Akhirnya, Appa, Omma, dan juga hyungmu sengaja merahasiakan ini semua darimu, sekarang hyungmu sudah stadium lanjut, dan kita sepakat untuk merahasiakannya karena takut kau akan sedih." sekarang Ommaku menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, setelah sekian detik Omma mengatur emosinya, Omma menghela nafasnya dengan susah payah.

"Dan sekarang hyungmu membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang belakang, hasil tes menunjukkan sumsum tulang belakang Appa dan Omma tidak cocok dengan hyungmu.." Omma kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Dan harapan terakhir ada pada dirimu Sehun.." ucap Omma dengan menangis.

Gemuruh yang sejak tadi menyeruak di sendi-sendi tubuh. Seketika, dunia runtuh. Lenyap. Rasanya kedua kakiku tidak sedang berpijak, selanjutnya aku hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku lah harapan satu-satunya yang Appa dan Omma miliki, aku sandarkan bahuku disofa kamar hyungku dirawat.

"Sehun sayang.." ucap Appa sambil berlutut dan membelai suraiku lembut, kunaikkan daguku dan kutatap kedua mata Appa yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihat keadaan hyungmu bagaimana? Dan sekarang maukan kau mengecekkan kecocokan sumsum tulang belakangmu dan siapa tahu cocok dengan hyungmu." ucap Appa dengan nada memohon.

Aku terdiam, aku hanya memandangi wajah Appa murung. Aku tidak akan menyangka jika semua akan seperti ini, aku menimbang-nimbang antara_ IYA_ dan _TIDAK_, seandainya aku menolaknya, aku akan kehilangan Hyungku untuk selamanya, dan seandainya aku mengiyakan, aku diiringi rasa takut, takut akan hasil yang buruk.

"Ne. Ne Appa." Ucapku dengan yakin, aku tidak tahu aku dapat keberanian untuk berbicara, namun aku yakin, aku tidak akan menyesal dengan perkataanku_._

Appa menarik nafas lega, dan aku melirik kearah Omma yang—juga—tersenyum lega. Hari itu juga aku berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian rumah sakit, lalu aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keruang pemeriksaan.

—oo—OO—oo—

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kantin untuk makan siang dengan Kai, yah Kai adalah sahabat dekatku, ia selalu mengerti semua tentang diriku.

"Sehunnie!" lambai Kai dari kejauhan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju sumber suara yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ya! Kenapa kau murung?" tanya Kai seraya menyantap makan siangnya. Aku hanya tertunduk lesu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

"Sehun? Gwenchana?" tanya Kai seraya menghentikan makannya.

"Amoegoto~" jawabku singkat seraya menatap makananku tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

"Hey, kau tidak biasanya seperti ini? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai berulang-ulang, dan, aku hanya bisa diam sambil menahan air mata yang sudah memaksa keluar.

"Sebetulnya.." ucapan ku terpotong, aku menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatku.

Aku tak bergeming hingga Kai menyenggol bahuku memberi isyarat aku harus melanjutkan perkataanku. "hyungku, terkena kanker" ucapku dengan lirih, dan setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku disitulah aku mulai menitihkan air mataku.

Kai menatapku dengan aksen wajah yang terkejut dan juga bingung, namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya. "Sabarlah, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik~" jawab Kai dengan mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Tapi, dia hyung satu-satunya yang aku miliki Kai-ah" jawabku dengan menatapnya.

"Dan, dan aku harapan satu-satunya agar hyungku bisa sembuh" ucapku kembali membuat kai mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudanmu?" tanya Kai singkat.

"Ya, Hyungku butuh donor sumsum tulang belakang. Dan hasil tes Appa dan Ommaku tidak cocok, dan hanya tinggal aku saja, kemarin aku sudah mencobanya tapi aku takut akan hasilnya, aku takut jika hasilnya negative, Aku takut.." jelasku dengan nada benar-benar lirih.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah melaku kan yang terbaik, hasilnya pasti akan jadi terbaik juga." Nasehat Kai kepadaku, yah walaupun terdengar sederhana nasehatnya, namun itu sangat berarti, benar kata Kai, aku telah melaku kan yang terbaik, hasilnyapun pasti akan terbaik juga.

—oo—OO—oo—

Hari sudah mulai larut, namun Appa dan Omma tak kunjung pulang, sekarang, setiap malam Aku selalu dirumah sendiri karena Appa dan Omma sibuk menjaga hyungku, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan situasi ini akan berlangsung.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku yang terbuka, dibalik jendela yang mengembun karena hembusan nafasku, tampak langit malam. Kupaksakan diriku memikirkan langit malam itu, dan bukannya memikirkan hyungku yang tengah terbaring dirumah sakit.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihku, aku terus menangis dan menangis, tanpa hentinya batinku berkata._ hyung, cepatlah sembuh dan kembali padaku. _Seberapa banyak aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tidak akan mengubah keadaan, hyungku tetap terbaring lemah.  
Aku mulai memejamkan mataku diatas ranjang sambil terus memikirkan hyungku, perlahan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan terbawa suasana malam yang hening dan damai.

—oo—OO—oo—

"Sehunnie!" teriak Omma memanggilku yang tengah menikmati tidur siangku, yah karena ini hari Minggu.

Aku terbangun dengan posisi duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutku sebal, kuturunkan badanku dari kasurku dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Ne Omma, waeyo?" jawabku dengan malas, seraya mendekati Omma yang tengah berdiri terpaku.

"Sehunnie! Ada harapan!" celetuk Omma semangat dan beberapa detik kemudian mulai memelukku erat.

Aku hanya menatap Omma bingung. "Omma, ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti~" jawabku dengan susah payah karena eratnya pelukan Omma yang mendarat ditubuhku.

Omma mengacak-acak rambutku dan tersenyum lebar. "Haiss, Appa barusan menelfon, dan katanya hasil tesmu cocok dengan hyungmu!" jelas Omma dengan air wajah lega sekaligus bahagia.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan Omma sontak terkejut dan mengerjap-erjapkan mataku tidak percaya. "Jjinja?!" ucapku dengan air wajah tidak percaya.

"Ne. " jawab Omma singkat dan mulai menatapku dengan senyumannya.  
Setelah itu aku masih terpaku ditempatku berdiri sekarang.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Omma barusan, aku melirik Omma yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Omma, mau kemana?" tanyaku polos, ketika melihat Omma merapikan pakaiannya.

"Mau kerumah sakitlah, emang mau kemana lagi?" jawab Omma dengan santai.

"Appa oedisseo?" tanyaku kepada Omma yang sudah siap pergi.

"Dirumah sakit juga lah, oh iya Sehun, makanlah yang banyak dan jaga kesehatanmu" pesan Omma padaku dan aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Karena besok lusa kau akan menjalani operasi sayang." Jelas Omma seakan tahu tentang apa yang ingin aku tanyakan.

Setelah aku mengantarkan Ommaku kehalaman dan menunggunya hingga pergi, aku menjajakkan kakiku masuk kerumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang keluarga dan kubaringkan tubuhku disofa panjang yang berbahan kulit ini.

Setengah jam aku berbaring seraya berfikirn dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjalani operasi yang akan aku jalani besok lusa, aku terus berfikir hingga dering ponselku menggangguku.

"Yoboseo?" ucapku malas.

"Sehunna! Diamana kau?" ucap sang penelfon semangat.

"Dirumah, ini siapa?" jawabku dan sekali lagi bertanya dengan si penelfon.

"Kau?! Melupakan suara sahabatmu sendiri hah?!" ucap lawan bicaraku dalam telefon yang baru aku sadari itu suara Kai!

"Ah, Kai, mianhae, aku tadi tidak melihat kelayar ponsel siapa yang menelfon" jawabku berterus terang.

"Ck~" Jawab Kai berdecak malas.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku mulai bertanya maksud kai menelfonku.

"Amoegoto~" Jawab kai yang terdengar seadanya.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu aku matikan saja telefonnya" jawabku berharap Kai mau melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Eh, jangan." Jawab Kai dengan terburu-buru, dan aku hanya menyeringai senang.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan hyungmu dan juga bagaimana hasil tesnya?" tanya Kai langsung masuk inti pembicaraan.

"Nan molla. Hasil tesku positive, dan lusa besok aku mulai menjalani operasi, aku sedikit takut Kai" ucapku dengan melirihkan suara.

"ah, Chukkae" ucap kai sumringah, dan aku sendiri terdiam.

"Maksudmu..?" tanyaku kepada Kai melalui telepon.

"Ah, gwenchana." Ucap Kai kemudian.

"Sehuniie?" terdengar Kai menyebut namaku dengan nada serius.

"Hmmm?~" jawabku seadanya.

"Kau, Kau pasti bisa!" ucap Kai memberikanku seutas semangat yang berarti.  
Setengah jam Kai menelponku menanyakan ini-itupdan lain-lain.

Aku tahu yang Kai melakukan itu hanya serta merta menguatkan mentalku. Aku terus mendengar Kai mencoba membuat aku tertawa dengan leluconnya. Yah cukup berhasil, aku tertawa.

—oo—OO—oo—

Hari yang mendebarkan akhirnya datang dengan penuh debar dihati Sehun. Walaupun operasi itu akan dilaksanakan 1 jam lagi, Sehun memilih datang kerumah sakit lebih awal dari seharusnya, yah, itu semua dilakukannya karena ia ingin melihat hyungnya yang tengah beristirahat diatas ranjangnya diruang perawatan. Sehun perlahan mulai memandang wajah Luhan yang tampak cerah dan damai.

"Masuklah!" ucap Sehun setelah mendengar pintu ruangan diketuk.

"Oh Kai." Ucap Sehun setelah mengetahui yang datang adalah sahabatnya sendiri Kai.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Kai mulai berjalan masuk dan melorotkan bahunya disofa.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Sehun tahu bahwa Kai, Omma dan juga Appanya tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini. Jika saat ini Kai yang bertanya, itu tidak lebih hanya ingin meringankan pikiran Sehun saja.

"Kau, benar-benar berani!" pujian Kai ditujukkan untuk Sehun yang tengah menatap langit-langit ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum ramah kepada Kai. Dan beberapa saat kemudian suasana kembali dingin, Sehun maupun Kai terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sekarang Sehun mulai terbawa suasana yang menyenangkan bersama Kai. Tanpa terasa waktu yang tadi berjalan sangat lambat sekarang berubaha menjadi sangat cepat. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam Kai dan Sehun becanda, dan tak terasa juga waktu untuk Sehun melakukan operasi datang.

"Sehunnie, bersiaplah, operasi akan dilakukan sebentar lagi~" ucap Omma dengan ada lirih taku mengganggu Luhan yang tengah diperiksa.

"Ne." jawab Sehun singkat seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Tetaplah tenang." Ucap Kai seraya menepuk bahu Sehun lembut.

"Gomawo~" jawab Sehun dengan tersenyum simpul kepada Kai yang tengah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun maupun Kai mulai menjajakkan kaki masing-masing keluar ruangan. Sehun berhenti sejenak diambang pintu, ia menengok kebelakang, dan ia melihat hyungnya sebentar sebelum keluar.

_Hyung, kau pasti sembuh. _Deham Sehun dalam batinya.

"Sehunnie, kajja, apa yang kau tunggu? Appa dan Omma sudah menunggu." Ucap Kai seraya menggeret tangan Sehun keluar.

Sehun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Sesaat Sehun berbaring untuk disuntikkan obat bius total. Sebetulnya Sehun takut dengan jarum suntik. Namun rasa takutnya itu sedikit teratasi karena adanya Kai disampingnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai, dan Kai membalas dengan menyentuh punggung tangan Sehun hangat.

—oo—OO—oo—

"Kai, aku takut.." ucapku kepada Kai dengan nada serak.

"Kau pasti bisa, ini semua untuk hyungmu, Sehunn." Ucap Kai kepadaku seraya mengelus punggung tanganku hangat.

"Doakan aku.." ucapku sesaat sebelum obat bius mengambil alih seluruh badanku.

"Pasti.." ucapnya. Hanya kata-kata itu yang sanggup aku dengar dari mulut Kai, selanjutnya, obat bius telah mengambil seluruh kesadaranku.

—oo—OO—oo—

Aku pikir operasi ini berjalan sangat cepat, namun, kata Appa dan Omma, operasinya berjalan hampir 8 jam lamanya.

Dan ketika aku terbangun, ada selang yang dipasang dipunggung tanganku. Selang itu mengalirkan cairan ketubuhku, supaya aku tidak mengalami dehidrasi. Aku berusaha bangun untuk menengok keadaan hyungku, namun kata Omma kondisiku sendiri belum kuat, makanya aku tetap diranjungku kira-kira 2 jam lamanya.

Aku bosan disini, aku segera ingin mengetahui keadaan Luhan hyung. 2 jam disini bagaiakan 2 abad. Lama sekali, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali terbaring diranjang ini.

"Omma!" teriakku memanggil Ommaku yang sedang berada diluar ruangan.

"Ne?" jawab Omma seraya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Luhan hyung." Ucapku seraya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ah, iyadeh baiklah, tunggu disini Omma ambilkan kursi roda dulu." Ucap Omma dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi roda yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Aku segera dibantu Omma untuk menaiki kursi roda, jujur saja badanku masih terasa seperti tidak ada tenaga, sangat lemah, namun aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa itu karena aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan hyung.

"Omma, omma bisa meninggalkanku sendiri disini." Ucapku kepada Omma. Omma hanya mengangguk faham.

Aku mulai menggerakkan jari jemariku menyentuh surai hyungku lembut, aku mulai memikirkan hari-hari berikutnya dengan hyungku, apalagi sekarang hyungku sudah sembuh dan bisabermain denganku seperti semuala.

Hyung, sekarang kau sudah bisa bernafas lega, kau sudah sembuh hyung.  
Aku pandangi Luhan hyung yang belum sadar karena obat biusnya. Aku selalu menikmati setiap kesempatan bersama hyungku ini, mungkin hyungku tahu bahwa aku benar-benar sayang terhadapnya. Aku benar-benar takut jika kehilangan hyungku. Namun sekarang aku sudah bisa bernafas lega karena hyungku sudah sembuh.

—oo—OO—oo—

_2 years leter. ._

Operasi yang dijalani Sehun dan Luhan berhasil, yah, semua itu berhasil. Luhan telah dinyatakan sembuh dan Sehun tentu senang mendengar berita tersebut.

2 tahun sudah mereka merasa lega karena Luhan sudah bisa berada ditengah-tengah mereka, Sehun sudah bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang menyenangkan bersama luhan.

Sehun sudah bisa bermain sepanjang hari dengan Luhan tanpa harus berfikir akan ada apa setelah mereka bermain? Atau berfikir, apakah ini akan membuat Luhan kesakitan? Tidak, semua itu sudah tidak terpikir lagi dibenak Sehun.

Namun, semua itu terasa sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari kedipan mata Sehun.

Luhan mengalami kondisi yang sama sebelum ia dioperasi, dan menurut dokter, Luhan mengidap penyakit yang sama, sel kanker itu tumbuh lagi didalam tubuh Luhan. Sekarang keadaan Luhan tidak ditutup-tutupi dari Sehun.

_6 bulan yang lalu, Luhan meninggal, meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta air mata dikelopak Sehun, tidak ada lagi belaian dari Luhan untuk Sehun jika Sehun menangis, tidak pernah akan ada lagi pelukan hangat untuk Sehun jika Sehun merasakan kesepian, dan tidak aka nada lagi suara Luhan yang lembut terdengar di kedua telinga Sehun. Semua benar-benar pergi._

—oo—OO—oo—

Saat ini Sehun tengah berdiri disamping makam Luhan, Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kabur, bukan karena mata Sehun tengah bermasalah melainkan mata Sehun yang berembun mengeluarkan tetes-tetesan air mata.

Sebelum berangkat kemakam, Sehun mendapatkan secarik kertas yang didapat dari Omma.

"Sehun, ini untukmu." Ucap Omma sebelum Sehun meninggalkan mobil. Sehun hanya melihat Ommanya dengan tatapan bingung._ Ini dari siapa Omma? _Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Bukalah nanti kalau kau sudah berada dimakam hyungmu." Ucap Omma dengan nada serak, Sehun yakin bahwa Ommanya menahan tangis.

_Sesampainya Sehun dimakam Luhan, Sehun mulai menaruhkan bunga yang tadi ia beli bersama Ommanya didekat nisan Luhan._

Sepintas Sehun teringat surat yang ia dapat dari Omma. Sehun mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengambil secarik kertas tersebut. Dan Sehun mulai membaca lirih dalam hatinya.

_Sehunnie, hyung menulis surat ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih, supaya kau tahu hyung baik-baik saja. Kadang-kadang hidup ini berat, tapi tahu tidak? Hyung dapat menerima kenyataan hidup ini. Hyung punya keyakinan bahwa kau bisa menembus segala kesulitan yang ada setelah hyung tidak ada nanti. Sehunnie, terimakasih telah menjadikan aku, Luhan, sebagai hyungmu, dan terimakasih telah menerima aku sebagai hyungmu tanpa syarat. Dan terimakasih juga telah menemaniku disaat-saat terakhir ku menikmati hidup ini. Terimakasih untuk semua. Saranghae!_

_Luhan_

_Hyung, aku juga berterimakasih kau mau menjagaku hingga saat-saat terakhirmu. Hyung kau tahu? The ache I fell inside, is where the life has left your eyes. I'm alone for our goodbye, but you're free. _Ucap Sehun dalam batinya, dan ia mulai menangis ketika selesai membaca surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh Luhan—hyungnya.

Sehun melihat ada bercak air yang telah mengering membasahi surat ini. Sehun tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata hyungnya, Sehun yakin bahwa hyungnya menangis, sama seperti dirinya sekarang menangis menahan rasa kehilangan yang benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

Sehun mulai melipat suratnya seperti keadaan semula. Dan ia mulai berjongkok disamping makam Luhan seraya berdeham kecil.

_Hyung Saranghae.._

_—**oo—oo—The End—oo—oo—**_

_Kau tahu artinya kehilangan?_  
_Yakinlah, kau tak akan pernah benar-benar tahu,_  
_Sampai kau sendiri mengalaminya.._

_And the strangest thing,_  
_Was waiting for that bell ring._  
_It was the strangest start_

Mind to review?


End file.
